Sintel: The Dragon Crystals
by Robert Teague
Summary: The Hidden Years Book II. Continuing her quest, Sintel meets the Gatekeepers for the first time, learning something about herself that puts her life in a new perspective.
1. A New Town

Sintel: The Dragon Crystals

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Sintel fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Chapter One A New Town

A lone figure came into view, cresting a hill on a well-used but unpaved road. It was a young woman in her early twenties, with dark red hair and red-gold eyes. She was thin and fit, her skin a medium tan from traveling. Her traveling clothes were a gray sleeveless shirt and brown leather pants. A short knife was on the right side of her leather belt, and she held a thick staff that was a foot taller than she. She also had a backpack and bedroll. A light gray tattoo was visible on her left shoulder.

Her name was Sintel, and she had left her home city of Ishtar to find a friend, a baby dragon she had nursed back to health only to have him taken away by an adult dragon.

She stopped, wiping sweat from her brow, and shielding her eyes with her hand, gazing ahead. Just as her map said, a city was here on the edge of a lake. It was surrounded by a high wooden fence, and had three gates in the side nearest her. On the lake were fishing boats, and she could see houses with smoke rising from chimneys. This was, it seemed, a successful place. Green was everywhere, trees abundant for shade, and a field of yellow and green maskob flowers were in bloom. It was far different from Ishtar.

There was one unusual thing. Moored at the far side of the town, floating some fifty feet in the air, was a wooden craft.  
It was large, with nine wooden buildings arranged in a three by three square. Each building was supported by an even larger cloth sack open at the bottom. How it stayed up she had no idea. A rope ladder descended from an edge house, and she could make out someone using a winch to bring up a crate. Probably supplies, she thought. She had never been afraid of high places, but getting up there would be tricky, especially if it was windy.

She resumed her trek, and at the foot of the hill found a sign, declaring "Welcome to the City of Zharing". Good, she was on the right track. She had heard the people here knew much about dragons, and she hoped to find some clues about where she might finally locate Scales.

She entered the city without challenge, and looked around. As usual, merchants crowded the entrances, hawking a wide variety of wares. She wanted to get started making inquiries, but first things first; find an inn and get a room. She had some money from a farmer who hired her to help harvest his crops, so she could afford it.

A few inquiries directed her to a modest but clean and tidy house. A wooden sign confirmed it was her goal. She checked in,  
and was taken to a small room with a bed, a wash stand, and a couple of chairs and a table. The innkeeper introduced herself as Mrs. Bekkan.

"So, what is that thing overhead?" she asked the middle-aged woman who had brought her to the room. As she spoke she put her backpack on the table, and the staff against the wall.

"Ah. The Watchtower is in town. It belongs to the Gatekeepers," she answered, "They patrol these lands against dragon attacks."

"Dragons?" asked Sintel, hiding her excitement. Maybe she was getting close to finding Scales.

"Yes," nodded the innkeeper, "They live far away, but sometimes when food is scarce they forage as far east and north as this. When they do, they aren't always picky about their meals."

"Wow..." said the redhead. She went over to the window, and found she could just see the craft over the tops of nearby buildings if she craned her neck. "Could I get a better look at it?"

"I suppose, if you went to the Gatekeeper's Lodge and asked nicely," she answered, "But I wouldn't expect too much. They keep to themselves."

"How do I get there?" Sintel asked, withdrawing her head and looking at her hostess.

The woman's directions were simple and clear; the town wasn't that big.

At the inn's door, Mrs. Bekkan said, "Dinner is at four bells."

Sintel translated that automatically as "sundown". "I'll try to be back by then, thanks." She gave a brief wave and headed out the door.

S:TDC S:TDC S:TDC

Along the main street, a middle-aged woman sat in the shade of a restaurant and ate her lunch. She was deeply tanned, with bright blue eyes and thick, black hair with some streaks of gray in the front. She was dressed in a simple shirt and leggings, with calf-high boots, all various shades of brown. A matching wide-brimmed hat sat on a chair beside her, and a leather sheath held a short sword at her side. The only ornamentation she had was a silver disk engraved with a tree that rode over her heart.

By her right hand was a translucent white crystal about five inches long that tapered to a point. It was about as thick as her thumb. She would glance at it once in a while, as though waiting for something to happen. But the crystal continued to do nothing. She kept an eye on people as they came to or left the restaurant, or passed by on their own business.

Lady Marska sighed to herself. Why did they bother to do this? Someone making the Dragon Crystal react was rare, and she had seen it happen only twice herself.

As she finished her meal, she glanced down the street, eyes coming to rest on a young woman, looking a bit out of place as she kept staring at the Watchtower. The locals had seen it often enough to ignore it. The girl had the look of a traveler about her, as she was dusty with dried mud on her mismatched boots. Oh well, not her business.

She stood up and fixed her hat, putting down a few coins for the meal. She reached for the Crystal and stopped. It was glowing a soft white. What in the...?

She picked it up and gazed closely. Surely enough, it was glowing. That meant someone who had close contact with a dragon was nearby. It was her duty to find them.

She left the building, holding the Crystal with the point away from herself. The glow began to fade, which meant the person was getting too far away. She couldn't lose them, it was too important.

She turned in a slow circle, watching the crystal. The glow, plainly visible even in the sun's light, grew slightly brighter to her left. She headed in that direction, walking quickly.

To her relief, the glow grew brighter as she walked, and finally she knew who it was pointing to; the young female traveler she had seen earlier.

She put away the Crystal and followed the girl as she walked along the street. Once in a while she would stop at some shop or other, looking at their wares. But she never bought anything. Lady Marska could tell this one had a goal, but wasn't in any particular hurry to get there.

But after a few minutes, that goal became clear; the Gatekeeper's Lodge. While still at some distance from it, the black haired woman hurried a bit and caught up to the redhead.

"Excuse me, are you going to the Gatekeeper's Lodge?" she asked.

The girl looked at Marksa with surprise, and a new detail was added; the girl's eyes were a golden-red. Marska had never seen eyes that color in a human before.

"Why, yes, I am," was the reply in a rather husky voice, "Why?"

"I am one of them." The older woman bowed slightly. "I am Lady Marska."

"My name's Sintel," was the reply. This woman talking to her was beautiful, which made her self-conscious for her own plain looks.

"So, Sintel, what business do you have with the Gatekeepers? If it's to ask for a ride on the Watchtower, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

Sintel smiled. "While that would probably be one of the highlights of my life, no. I have other questions."

"I see. Perhaps I can help," said Marska. Sintel hesitated, so she added, "Have you eaten yet? I'll buy your lunch."

That made the decision easy for Sintel, and she soon found herself at the same restaurant, having food put in front of her.

"Eat up, and don't worry about the expense," said Marska. She had ordered only a piece of pie for herself.

After the meal, Sintel told Marska everything. Finding Scales and nursing him back to health, and then losing him to an adult dragon that had flown into the west.

"So why do you seek the Gatekeepers?" asked Marska.

"To find out where dragons live, so I can find Scales," was the answer.

Although she was excited, Marska hid it. THIS was the kind of person they sought! Finding Sintel would enhance her own status, but that was secondary to her. She had to get this girl into the Lodge!

Just then, three bells rang, and they looked around in the late afternoon's light. They had hit it off so well, and been talking so long, that the afternoon had passed!

Sintel stood up. "I need to get back to the inn while it's still daylight and I can find it. But I'll come to the Lodge tomorrow morning. Will you meet me?"

Marska stood. She didn't want to spook Sintel by insisting they go to the Lodge now, so said "I will. I will also help you with your quest. It has been a great delight talking with you, Sintel."

"You too, Lady Marska," Sintel grinned. "It's been a long time since I've talked as much."

Marska watched her new friend walk back the way she came, then turned toward the Lodge. She had some research to do. And if she was right...


	2. In the Hands of the Gatekeepers

Chapter Two In the Hands of the Gatekeepers

When Sintel got back to the inn, she found that it was still a bit early for dinner, though the smells were starting to be very interesting. She decided that, if she was going to be hanging out with Lady Marska, she'd better make an effort to be presentable.

She took a hot bath at the place next door, where they also washed her clothes and cleaned her boots. Feeling much better, she ate dinner with others at the table, then stayed to talk and join in the fun. She even tried the local beer, though it was too bitter for her tastes.

Finally the Goddess rose, her full silvery light making the streets into a maze of shadow and light. She looked at Her through the window, thinking of Braan, and how he was making a life for himself there now. The regret of not being fast enough to go with him struck her full force.

Her good mood gone, Sintel went to her room, kicking off her boots and head hitting the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

Some time later she was awakened by an insistent knock at the door. "Miss? Are you there? I need to speak with you."

Groggily she sat up. "Uh? Mrs. Bekkan? Just a moment." She pulled on her boots and went to the door.

The moment she opened it, the innkeeper was shoved out of the way, and hands grabbed for her. She pulled back, and they missed. "HEY! What's going-"

Three large men dressed in leather with swords at their sides and the Dragon Tree Emblem strode into her room. She lunged for her staff, but was grabbed by the upper arm and pulled away from it. A child of the streets in Ishtar, Sintel knew how to fight, even if she couldn't reach her knife at the moment.

She twisted in his hand, jumping and planting her boot in his face. Hard. He grunted and let go, falling back. When she landed, the other two grabbed her and held on.

"That's enough of that," said one, "You're coming with us."

She struggled hard, but to no avail. "Let go!" she yelled.

Neither man answered, but frog-marched her out the door, the man she had hit following and holding his nose, trying to stop the blood. He reached over and took her knife.

As they started down the steps, Sintel managed to get a glimpse back. Mrs. Bekkan was still on the floor, holding her face where she had cut it, being shoved into a wall brace. Her face held a look of sorrow and surprise. She hadn't expected this to happen, obviously.

Outside, the Goddess had passed the zenith, and by her silver light they took Sintel to the Gatekeeper's Lodge. The Watchtower overhead was a dark bulk, blocking out the stars.

They took her down a hall, up a short flight of stairs, and down another hall to an unmarked door. The injured man knocked, then opened it. The two holding Sintel practically dragged her in.

An older man with a short salt-and-pepper beard sat behind a desk littered with papers and several lit candles. Two other men stood to one side.

"Here she is, sir," said the first man, dabbing at his nose again.

The man behind the desk smiled slightly. "Feisty, I see."

"Yes sir," was the reply, with a glare in her direction.

"What do you want with me?"

One of the others stepped forward, bringing out a Dragon Crystal that was bigger than Lady Marska's. As he approached, the white glow grew brighter, and took on a bluish tinge.

The confused girl stared at it.

"Well?" asked the leader.

"She has the Gift," was the reply.

"What?" said Sintel, "Will somebody tell me-"

"Secure her; we need to leave in the morning," said the leader.

"But..." said Sintel, when a foul-smelling cloth was slapped against her face, and a moment later, she knew no more.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

Sintel woke up slowly, discovering she was very thirsty, and had a headache. She raised up and looked around, bleary eyed.

She was obviously in another place. It was a small room, and she was lying on the lower unit of a bunk bed. Sunlight was streaming through a window, making her eyes ache. A couple of chairs with a table, and a chamber pot was all there was.

No, not quite, she discovered as she sat up. There was a metal band around her right wrist, connected to a bolt in the wall by a light steel chain. It was plenty long enough to reach any place in the room, but not outside it.

Just then the door opened and Lady Marska came in. She went directly to Sintel, who glared at her. She ignored the girl's expression and held out her hands, which contained a glass of water and a blue-green leaf the size of her palm.

"Chew the leaf and swallow; it will help your headache," said Marska.

Sintel was practical by nature, and she quickly realized that these Gatekeepers already had her, and she could do nothing. At least, not yet. She took the leaf and did as instructed as Marska pulled out a chair and sat down.

The leaf was slightly bitter, but she washed it down and felt better almost immediately.

"Thank you," she said, and the glare returned. "Now, tell me why I shouldn't hurt you."

Marska winced, but sat still. "I don't blame you for being angry. I am sorry, but your wrath is misplaced. I would never have done what Skonn did, taking you from your room in the middle of the night. Will you listen, before you strike?"

Sintel hesitated a moment. "Yes, I will listen. You'd best hope I like what you say," she said.

Marska relaxed. "That's fair."

"Why was I taken?" she asked.

"You have the Gift," Marska answered simply. "That is rare and special. Those whom we find are brought in to be tested and added to the ranks of the Gatekeepers."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sintel said, shaking her head. She was fiddling with the band on her wrist, but could not do anything to it.

Do you know any magic?"

Sintel paused, considered her answer. The idea of being forcibly recruited into anything did not sit well with her. Suddenly the room swayed slightly, and the angle of sunlight changed, catching her attention. "Where are we?"

"We are aboard the Watchtower. We left Zharing this morning."

Sintel jumped up and went to the window. It opened in, and a warm breeze hit her face. The ship was moving slowly, and she knew they were much higher than the top of the Ziggurat was. From the sun's position, she could tell they were going north. She could hear voices around outside, and an odd noise like "Whooompf!" once in a while. She closed the window and sat down.

"To answer your question, no. I don't know anything about it," said Sintel.

"I see," nodded Marska, "You will learn everything in training. In your-"

She was interrupted by the door suddenly opening and a rather large man with a thick black beard and hair stomped in. Both Marska and Sintel stood up.

"Skonn," nodded Marska.

"So," said the man, "You're the one, eh? Not much to look at, are you?"

Sintel just glared at him, and he responded by going over to her and tilting her face up to his. "Marska, are you telling her what she needs to know?" She jerked her head away from his hand, and he stepped back a pace.

"Yes, I am, but I just started," was the reply.

"Good. Be thorough," he said, and stomped out, closing the door behind him.

"I am sorry, Sintel, please forgive me," said Marska, "One of his men must have heard us talking back in town, and he sent some of the Guardians to get you."

"It wasn't necessary to do it that way," was the answer, "I wanted to come to your lodge."

Marska lowered her head in shame. "Politics. He gets the credit for finding someone with the Gift, instead of me."

"Oh, I get it," said Sintel. She gazed at the woman for a long minute. "Okay, I believe you." She sat down on the bed.

"Thank you," said Marska, and sat in her chair. "Sintel, I happen to like you, and don't want you mad at me."

"I still am, a bit, but I'll get over it," she said. "So, since you're supposed to be explaining things, how about it?"

Marska gathered her thoughts, and began.

"We Gatekeepers are a religious order, dedicated to being the "Gate", the "go-between", between the people and our gods, the dragons."

"You worship dragons?" asked Sintel. She had never paid the remnants of the orders left in Ishtar much attention, and knew very little about gods or their worshippers.

"Yes. And those with the Gift are sent by the dragons to aid us in their ultimate goal, to unite all people under their rule." Marska got a far away expression while she said that. "You will be educated in our ways, and in using the power you have."

"And I have nothing to say about it."

Marska looked confused. "You have the Gift. Why would you choose any other path?"

Sintel started to snap something about wanting to choose her own fate, but something stopped her. What, really, did she have to lose? She had been hunting Scales for some time now, with no luck. But these Gatekeepers were connected to the dragons. If she went along with what they wanted of her, it might be the lead she needed. And if not, she could always escape. Besides, if she changed her mind too quickly, it would look suspicious.

She looked at her new friend. "This is new to me. Let me think about it while you explain."

"That's fair enough," said Marska, and the conversation began in earnest.


	3. T'U'Khon Under the Mountain

Chapter Three T'U'Khon Under the Mountain

"I too have the Gift, and once you are awakened to it, you will understand much more than others, even the teachers, can tell you," said Marska.

"How did I get this 'Gift'?"

"It is something you are either born with, or not," was the answer. "There is no way of knowing who will be chosen. The reasoning of the dragons is mysterious, and beyond human understanding."

"What was that crystal that glowed?" asked Sintel, sitting back.

Marska brought hers out. It was glowing softly, and she pointed it at Sintel, making it glow more brightly. "The ability to find others with the Gift is but one use." She held it toward Sintel. "You may look, but don't touch. It's a serious breech of rules to touch another person's crystal. You will find your own when it is time."

The younger woman leaned forward and examined the crystal. Besides glowing, being translucent white, and tapering to a point, the stone's only other feature was having five sides.

"It's pretty," commented Sintel, finally.

"Yes, it is," said Marska, staring at the object in her hand. Then she shook off the distracted mood. "I will get us both something to eat."

"Thank you, I am getting hungry," was the reply.

Marska left, and a few minutes later some delicious smells foretold of a good meal on the way. The door opened, and a young boy followed Marska in, holding a tray. He put it on the table, and left without a word, hardly glancing at her. Marska sat at the table, and Sintel joined her.

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Sintel, taking a drink of water. The chain on her wrist made eating a bit awkward, but she could handle it.

"To the home of the Gatekeepers, where the first dragon appeared to our ancestors," said Marska, "It is named T'U'Khon Under the Mountain." She pronounced it 'Too Ooo Kon'. "Your training will be there, as well as your final assignment."

Seeing Sintel's sour expression, Marska quickly said, "As a Gifted, you will be honored and respected. We are high in the ranks of the Gatekeepers. We have important duties to fulfill and complete the designs of the gods."

The girl still looked uncertain, but was softening. "You will have a purpose! Family! You might even find love!"

At that, Sintel felt her eyes water. Braan... But she hid it, and looked at the other. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. My family is long gone, and I was living in a decaying place. I will do this," she said, finally.

Marska smiled. "I am glad. It's a decision you will not regret."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

They talked until late in the afternoon, Marska warning Sintel there was much she couldn't explain, as it would interfere with the training. She had to learn for herself. They learned much about each other.

Finally Marska stood up. "I must go. I have other duties to attend. Dinner will be brought to you soon."

Sintel stood up as well. "What about...?" she held up the arm with the band around it.

Marska shook her head. "Not just yet. Be patient." She gave the girl a brief hug, and left the room.

Having nothing else to do, Sintel watched out the window as the day waned and the land slowly slipped by. This was an incredible way to travel. She wondered if Braan's candle... rocket... had this kind of view.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

The next morning, Skonn himself came in and released her from the chain.

"You'll still bunk here, but since you've accepted your place as a Gifted, the chain will stay off," he said, "Come with me, your breakfast is waiting."

She followed him out the door and through another room fitted with bunk beds and simple furniture. He opened a door and the morning light streamed in. He strode across a flexible wooden bridge that connected the boxy unit to the next one forward. At the door, he turned to her. Without hesitation she followed him. He smiled and nodded approval.

"You show no fear of being up high. That is a good trait for the Gifted," he said.

She nodded but said nothing, and he grinned. "Not ready to forgive me, yet? That's fine. You will when you realize what a huge favor I've done you." Suddenly he held out her knife, hilt first. She took it and put in back in the sheath. she had missed its familiar weight.

"That is an old weapon, and I don't recognize the symbols on it. But it is well-balanced and sturdy. Keep it well." He turned and gestured at the room. "Have your fill of food, and stay out of the way for the rest of the trip. I have other things to do." He stomped off before she could respond.

There was a table against one wall filled with platters of scrambled eggs and meat, along with sliced fruits. She made a plate, and sat beside Marska.

"Good morning," said the older woman, "How are you?"

"Feeling much better," said Sintel, "And ready to take on what the dragons have brought me to."

"Excellent!" said Marska.

For the rest of the trip, which took four days, moving constantly, Sintel spent most of her time on an observation platform, watching the land pass below. Occasionally she would see someone, a farmer or rancher, out in a field. They would wave, and she waved back.

At night she lay on the bed, thinking of the possessions left behind; her father's staff, her backpack, and her pouch. In it was the key to the library, and a few items of no value except to her. She expected they had been disposed of by now.

She asked about how the Watchtower flew, but was told that was secret. She didn't pry, or try to find out. After all, she was still new, despite how they treated her, and it was a long way down.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

"There it is; T'U'Khon Under The Mountain," said Marska, pointing ahead. In the distance Sintel could see a town huddled against a snow-capped mountain within a high wall. "We will be there later today."

Suddenly from the mountain's shadow, another flying ship emerged, moving away from the town. It had only seven modules, arranged like a six-pointed star around a central unit. Each unit had two of the bags holding it up.

"Is that another watchtower?" Sintel asked, pointing.

"Oh..." said Marska, shading her eyes as she looked, "No, the Watchtower is a patrol ship and courier. That one is the Dragon's Wrath, a fighting ship."

It had not occurred to her that there might be more than one such craft. The Gatekeepers seemed to be very wealthy, to be able to build them.

"How many are there?" she asked, glancing at Marska.

"Seven," was the answer, "The Watchtower and the Vigilance are patrol and couriers, The Dragon's Wrath, the Guardian's Spear, and the Thundercloud are warships, and the Cornucopia and the Plentiful haul freight and supplies. There is a third being built, so each warship can have one."

Sintel fell silent. The stated goal of the Gatekeepers was to unite the world under the dragon's rule, and this made it seem like it would be possible. And she could be part of it!

"Marska, thank you for finding me," she told her friend, "I'm honored to be part of something important."

The woman smiled and nodded.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

The Watchtower moored at the south side of the town, dropping down cables and being secured against the mountain winds. The crew started winching down supplies, and those not involved with that were lowered to the ground in a small gondola.

Marska was with her as they were checked in. The man making notes grinned when he heard she was a Gifted. "I am very glad to see a new one! It has been too long since the last was found. Welcome!"

AS they walked through the town, Sintel was looking around. It was like any other place she had been; children playing, adults on their own business walking or in carriages. Ordinary shops lined the main street.

It was a bit chilly, and the wind was a constant factor. At last they approached a large building.

"This is where you will stay until training is complete," said Marska, "I'm afraid we won't see much of each other until then."

On an impulse, Sintel gave Marska a hug, which was returned. "Thank you, Marska. I'll do my best, and try not to disappoint you."

"I'm sure you will," was the answer, "There is something special about you. I don't know what it is, yet, but I foresee great things for you."

Sintel grinned. "I hope I can live up to that."

She followed Marska into the building, where she found the foyer well-lit, warm and comfortable.

"Majarus!" called Marska, "We're here!"

A middle-aged man stepped into the room. He was thin, with graying hair, but his eyes were friendly, and he was smiling.

"Marska! Good to see you! Is this the new one?" he asked.

"Sintel, I want you to meet Majarus. He'll be your teacher," said the black-haired woman.

"Glad to meet you!" said Majarus, "It's been too long since I had anyone to teach!"

"Hello," said Sintel, nodding. She decided she liked this man. He gave off an aura of knowledge, but was approachable and friendly.

"I have to go now, but I leave you in his capable hands," said Marska.

"I'll miss you," answered Sintel, "And like I said, I'll do my best."

"The time will pass before you know it," said Marska, "Goodbye, and good luck!" She turned and left.

"Well, let's get you settled," said Majarus, "Class will start tomorrow morning." He gave her a quick tour, pointing out the classroom, dining hall, and library. Then he took her upstairs and showed her a room. It was warm and comfortable.

At the door, he turned to her. "Good night, Sintel. I look forward to teaching you the ways of the Gifted." He left, closing the door behind him.

"And I am looking forward to learning them," she murmured.

She had traveled quite a bit, seen and learned much about the world. But this was on a whole new level. She would be learning magic now, dragon magic. Marska said she was special. Maybe she was the most powerful magic user ever born. She would learn, and grow, and gain power. And use that power to find Scales. With him by her side, she would gain much in the way of respect and authority. She would be known everywhere! She would be wealthy, and strong, and could turn her power to do the things she wanted!

Excited, she went to bed, but racing thoughts kept her up until the Goddess rose.

But in the cold light of dawn, reality crashed in, destroying the grandiose dreams of power and wealth. She looked out the window at the town, knowing in her heart that path wasn't for her. She was just Sintel, an orphan of Ishtar, on a quest to find a friend. And that's all she would ever be.


	4. The School of the Gifted

Chapter Four The School of the Gifted

That morning, Majarus took Sintel to the tailor, and she was outfitted with the uniform of a Gifted. It was rather different from Marska's, and when she asked about it, was told that, except on formal occasions, she could choose her own clothes as long as her badge was displayed. She would get said badge when she graduated.

A full cycle of the Goddess was spent in the classroom, studying books and scrolls. Majarus was a good teacher, making even the most boring subject interesting, and inducing in his pupil the desire to learn. In her turn, Sintel was a good student and a quick study, retaining much of what she was taught.

She learned the history of the Gatekeepers, of how they were founded as an order to keep humans and dragons separate and safe. A visionary revolutionized the order, revealing a plan the dragons had sent him of uniting the world and improving all lives. After centuries of effort, the time to act was near.

Braan had taught her to read a map, but here the skill was refined and she learned the layout of world. She already knew how to navigate by the stars, but was still introduced to the compass and sextant.

She was tested in a number of areas, to see what she was best at, and where she would give the most help to the cause. Majarus discovered she wasn't a leader, but was quick on the uptake, could think on her feet and was somewhat innovative if called for. Once set, she was determined to achieve her goals, and because of her upbringing, was stubborn and had an independent streak.

Physically, she was in excellent shape; strong for her gender and age, senses clear, quick and good reflexes. All were important for the use of dragon magic, as she would learn.

Overall, Majarus was pleased, as were those he reported to.

As the only student, she still had free time to familiarize herself with the town, and she made friends with a number of citizens. But none as close as Lady Marska, whom she saw as often as possible.

Skonn visited her at the school twice, both times telling her he was proud of her, and to do her best. Sintel still wasn't sure if she forgave him or not, and that seemed to amuse the big man.

She met other Gifted, and was welcomed as a kindred spirit, the blessed of the dragons. She found this embarrassing, but hid it for the sake of getting along.

Behind the school was a training ground for practice using dragon magic. Marska came and demonstrated the abilities granted to the Gifted. Speed, strength, sight, smell, everything was enhanced. But the most amazing thing was the ability to shoot fire from the mouth. In short, everything a dragon could do, except fly.

As long as the crystal was on her person or nearby, Marska could use the dragon magic. But beyond a certain radius could not. She could, however, sense her crystal no matter how well hidden or far away, with pinpoint accuracy.

Sintel had learned the crystals only grew in dragon caves, and ones that were occupied, at that. But the dragons didn't mind if the humans took them when they were away hunting, as long as nothing else was disturbed.

The crystals were tough, but a hard enough blow would shatter it. And once shattered, was useless to its bonded human. As a rule, that was the end of the human's career as a Gifted, but sometimes they would find a second crystal to bond with.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

At last she was taken to the Cave of the First Dragon to meet those whose job it was to maintain the most holy place. Prophecy said that one day, when the world was united, the First Dragon would return.

It was late in the year and winter was closing in; an event far more noticeable to those living near the snowline of a mountain. Student and teacher walked past the Guardians stationed at the front of the Cave, and a feeling of reverence came over both of them. This place was old. Bare gray rock met Sintel's eyes, with crystals protruding from the top of the cave. All the others had been harvested. It was surprisingly light and warm, even away from the sun's light. Their shadows were wan, huddling around their feet.

"The First Dragon appeared over there," said Majarus in almost a whisper, pointing toward the back left corner. There was nothing to distinguish that spot from any other, but Sintel could feel something that told her he was right.

In this place, dragons were ascendant, and men tiny, insignificant things.

They left a few minutes later, and Sintel was quiet all the way back to the school. This experience was something to think about.

"Now that you have had a taste of the power of our gods, you understand better the Gift given you," said Majarus that evening at dinner.

Sintel nodded. "Yes, I do. I can't imagine why I was given it, though. I'm from far away, and it was only by chance that Scales dropped into my life."

"No, I think you're wrong," said her teacher, "Meeting Scales was part of the dragon's plan. It brought you to us, where they wanted you to be."

Sintel smiled wanly. "You would know better than me."

Over the next several days, the redhead could frequently be found staring in the direction of the Cave. Could Majarus be right? She had never had much truck with gods or organized religion, but looking back on her life, the chain of events that led her here seemed to be more than chance.

Her brief dreams of power and glory still did not appeal to her, but she really couldn't think of what other purpose she would have. Maybe... she shook her head, and moved away from the window. Such abstract and philosophical thinking made her head hurt. She would take things as they came, like she always had, keeping in mind her goal of someday finding Scales.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

Winter settled in, with T'U'Khon Under the Mountain getting a moderate amount of snow. Sintel continued her studies.

The Winter Solstice Festival came, a universal celebration of the end of one year and beginning of the next. Business and school was put on hold for the event. Lady Marska met Sintel and Majarus at the school, and the three of them went exploring. The town was festive and lively, with bonfires here and there, homes open to all visitors, games of all kinds, and demonstrations of dragon magic by the Gifted.

These latter were the ones that intrigued Sintel the most.

The Cave was still off-limits, but it didn't matter. Worshippers left gifts and spoke prayers in an area set aside just for that.

She met up with, and made the rounds with, other Gifted. But all of them were older than she, and not really interested in being her friends. She missed Braan, and wished he could be here for the excitement. It was very different from what happened in Ishtar. There, as part of the aftermath of the religious wars of the Fourth Age, families celebrated the solstice at home. It avoided giving offense to those who worshipped other gods.

The Festival lasted three days, and ended when the High Priest of the Gatekeepers confirmed the sun had, indeed, begun its journey north through the sky.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

Spring had come, and the snow melted away in the town. It was still a bright white glow on the mountain above, though. Things were about to change.

"Today, Sintel, is a day you have studied for, and waited for, and wished for. Your book learning and exercises are over. It's time to find your Dragon Crystal," said the middle aged man.

Sintel jumped up from her chair, grinning. "Wonderful! Thank you!"

"Come with me."

He took the girl around to the back of the school to a door she hadn't noticed before. There was a padlock on it, but no special precautions. Unlocking it, he led the way inside.

She gave a whistle at the sight. The room had shelves laid out in a square pattern and each one was filled with crystal. They were laid out so they were not touching, but no space was wasted. Other than the soft white glow of the crystal itself, there were no lights.

Majarus gestured. "Find your crystal."

Sintel walked slowly among the shelves, stopping and looking at each one. From her studies she knew she would feel it "calling" her. A couple of times she stopped and picked up a crystal, looking at it closely. They were beautiful, coming in all sizes with different patterns inside and different intensities to their glow. None of the crystals reacted to her. It was a serious crime to touch another person's crystal, but these were unbonded.

She took her time, but got to the other end of the room empty-handed. She turned to her teacher. "Nothing."

He frowned. "Nothing at all?"

"No. What happened?" she asked.

"Well, try again, first. Let's be sure," he said.

When she arrived at the teacher's side she was still without a crystal.

He sighed. "This isn't the first time this has happened. Your crystal isn't here."

"Does... does that mean I'll be thrown out?" she asked, apprehensively.

"Oh, no, no, never that!" he exclaimed, surprised she had thought of such a thing.

So, what do I do?" she asked, unhappy.

"Search for it," he replied, "There are other caves where they grow, and places where they have been gathered. Yours IS out there, I'm sure of it."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Sintel, don't worry. I will help you. Lady Marska will help you. You are a Gifted, and part of the grand scheme of the dragons. There must be a reason for this. We'll figure it out."

Sintel left the room without reply. Majarus sighed, looked around at the rows of crystal, and shook his head. He hadn't expected this, but knew there was purpose behind it.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

Two days later Sintel was summoned to Lady Marska's home. It was a fairly large, well-kept place, with a couple of servants. She had been there on visits before. She wondered what this was about.

She was taken to Marska's study, where her friend greeted her with a hug, and asked her to sit.

"I'm sorry you didn't find your crystal here," she began, "But that's why I wanted to see you."

"How can I help you?" asked Sintel.

"I am being sent on a mission to unite all the Gatekeeper clans, so will be traveling aboard the Watchtower to every place they live. I want you to come with me," she said.

"But... what would I do? I don't know anything about that kind of thing," said the girl with red-golden eyes.

"You would be my adjunct, my helper," said Marska, "Carry my papers to meetings, run light errands, pass messages, that sort of duty. And you would have the chance to find your crystal at each place we go."

"I'll do it," Sintel answered almost immediately. "If for no other reason than to spend time with you."

Marska smiled. "I am glad. I've looked forward to the chance for us to be together again. Report to the Watchtower in two days. We'll be leaving then."


	5. The Land of the Gatekeepers

Chapter Five The Land of the Gatekeepers

Three days later, the Watchtower had left T'U'Khon and was heading south to its first destination, at the foot of the mountains. According to a map, watchtower groups lived all along the foot of the mountains, near where the dragons lived. Some, though, were toward the eastern part of the peninsula. So their route would be a big circle.

Sintel spent the first day exploring the Watchtower, seeing the parts she hadn't been allowed to before. The bunk room she had been held in was now occupied by two crew members who were glad to meet her. The nine modules were held together by steel chains, and had removable gangways between them. The ship had no equipment for fighting beyond personal weapons. If in danger, it would rise beyond the reach of any catapult.

She learned the craft was held aloft by hot air, heated in a way that mechanically imitated the dragon ability to shoot fire. It was given direction by a series of small sails shifted with and against the wind as needed.

As diplomat, Lady Marska had an entire module to herself. The upper deck was for business, and even had a balcony. Sintel was assigned a cot on this level, and a box for personal things. The lower deck was the Lady's living quarters. They were rather bare and unadorned. Like Sintel, Lady Marska didn't care much for opulence and grandiose fronts.

A tenth module had been added to the Watchtower, and it was being towed some way behind the ship. It would be lowered to the ground and used by Marska and Sintel as a base. Its lower deck was the place where she would meet local leaders and agreements made. The upper deck was living quarters.

Sintel kept Marska company during the day, learning more about the scattered colonies of the Gatekeepers, and the politics that went on. Not all of them liked the idea of converting the world, preferring to mind their own business. And that is where this mission came in. Marska would be negotiating with them about their role in the cause.

When time permitted, they sat on the small balcony that was part of Marska's module, and talked. They watched the land go by, waved at people who saw them, and occasionally saw a dragon in the distance. Marska said it was a good omen for her mission.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

When they arrived at their first stop, a movable gangplank was set to the tenth module, Marska and Sintel (and the papers they would need) went in. The fire that kept the balloon inflated and the module aloft was put out, and as the air cooled the module settled to the ground. The Watchtower itself was moored some fifty feet above.

The meeting went very well. The locals were eager and enthusiastic for the effort to begin. They provided information of resources and the number of Gifted.

Sintel went with an Elder to the place they kept crystal, but hers wasn't there. She took the opportunity to look around, strolling through the small place, observing the people and their lives. It wasn't much different from any place else she had been to.

After a two-day stay, the module was floated back up and secured, and the Watchtower headed for their next stop.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

Between their second and third stops the ship ran afoul of a spring thunderstorm. The experience was nerve-wracking, but the crew was seasoned and knew what to do. Sintel tried to make herself useful, and found herself running orders to crew who were controlling the rigging.

Marska acted as a second lookout, watching for things that might put the Watchtower in more danger, like being blown against a mountain, or tall trees looming in the heavy rain and fog.

When the storm was over they held position and took stock of their condition. The buffeting winds had caused some things to break loose and make a mess, but nothing that couldn't be handled easily. The ship itself suffered only minor damage, from a couple of pulley braces that had been strained too much and made it difficult to control the sail. The journey resumed after a day's recuperation and repair.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

Each stop began with Sintel having high hopes of finding her crystal, and ended with her being disappointed. And with each failure, the feeling got worse. Marska did her best to keep her young friend's spirits up, but it was getting harder to do.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sintel asked the elder as they headed for the local cache of crystal. She had caught the woman giving her frequent glances.

"I'm not the only one," said the elder, nodding at the other locals.

Sintel looked around, and sure enough people were looking at her while pretending to go about their business.

"But why?" she asked, "I'm nothing special."

"Actually, you are," was the reply, "There has never been a red-headed person in this town before."

The girl gave her a skeptical look. "Really?"

"Yes," the elder nodded. "And one of our prophecies says a redhead will be instrumental in the fate of the Gatekeepers."

Sintel nodded. "I studied that. But I'm not the only Gifted redhead."

"No, but you should keep it in mind," was the reply.

"Oh, I have," said Sintel, and thought 'But my goal is to find Scales, not change the fate of a religion."

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

Both Marska and Sintel noticed that, the farther south they went, the less the Gatekeepers wanted to do with them. There was no open hostility, but there were fewer resources reported, and the Gifted more and more reluctant to help.

In her room, Marska seethed. "Can't they see how important this is? The dragons want to save the world, and this is the only way to do it!"

"From what I've seen, people in the villages are more concerned with surviving than saving the world," Sintel commented.

"But once the world is united, survival will be so much easier for everyone!" said Marska, looking at her assistant.

"Perhaps 'saving the world' is too distant an idea for these people, until their lives become easier," said the girl with red-gold eyes. "It's the same way in Ishtar."

Marska started to make a retort, but paused and grew thoughtful. "You may be right, Sintel. I need to think about this." She stood up and gathered papers. "Let us go. We have one more stop before going east and north."

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

There was still snow on the ground, and it was cold and windy in the last place southward. High on the slopes of a mountain, it was just a huddle of huts, barely qualifying for the designation 'village'.

The module was met by four Guardians, who stepped into the warmer room and out of the weather gratefully.

The biggest man was obviously the leader. He sported a short beard and a patch over his right eye. To his right was a much younger man, still strong and fit. The third man was somewhat older and bald, abstract tattoos covered his head. The last of the group stood behind the others, hood up. Nothing could be seen of his face, save the gleam of eyes, ever watchful.

'A rough and competent set,' thought Marska, 'They will be a great asset to the cause.' Sintel was standing behind her, just to her right.

The biggest man spoke. "Welcome! My name is Jack, and I am the leader of the Guardians. This is Smith, Lao Tseu, and in the back is Dark."

"Thank you, I am Lady Marska, one of the Gifted, and this is Sintel, my assistant and also a Gifted," was the response.

He nodded at them. "We heard rumor of your coming, and the reasons behind it. I will save you time by stating now that this village cannot help. The demands of survival here are too great and resources too scarce to commit to anything else."

Sintel saw Marska tense up, and touched her lightly on the back of the arm, out of sight of the Guardians. At that the other woman relaxed.

"I see. I was afraid that might be the case," was the reply.

At those words the men standing there also relaxed.

"But if I might trouble you for one thing," she added, "Sintel has not yet found her crystal. I ask she be taken to see if it is here."

"That would be a bit of a problem. Our priest died recently, and I don't know where he keeps them," said Jack.

"I do," said Lao Tseu. He looked at Sintel. "Come with me."

As they left, Sintel heard Marska say, "Our ship has supplies that might be helpful to your village..." the door closed,  
cutting off the conversation.

"We have had no Gifted born here in quite some time," commented Lao Tseu over the whipping wind. "As you can see, our village is very small."

"Yes," said Sintel, absently. She had begun to... feel something... like someone was calling her on the edge of hearing. What could it be...? Maybe...?

She stopped walking, and her companion did as well, looking at her with a puzzled expression. She held up a hand before he could say anything, and looked toward a house set a bit apart from the others. She started walking toward it.

"That's where our priest lived," said the other.

She broke out in a run, and got to the house in short order. The feeling of being called got stronger with every step. She was certain her crystal was here. She put her hands on the door, but could feel the call was not coming from it. She moved around to the back, where a box covered with snow sat. She knelt before the box and opened it, the Guardian standing beside her.

A very bright white light spilled out of the box, blinding both of them for a second. Sintel looked, and there on the top and closest to her, one crystal gleamed much brighter than the others. She took it and held it in front of her. The feeling of being completed was strong and warm within.

Suddenly overhead, a dragon bellowed.

Lao Tseu looked up. The dragon was flying past them, toward the far mountains, and had not even looked down.

"That's the new one," he commented, "Rarely seen around here."

Sintel did not hear him or see the dragon, her attention being absorbed completely by her crystal. If she had, she would have seen a familiar scar on its left wing.

She stayed that way for the rest of the visit, while supplies for the village were lowered, and negotiations for other things were made. Marska understood; she had been the same way when she got her crystal. She was happy for her friend. She was now complete, and a full Gifted in the ranks of the Gatekeepers.


	6. Dragon Magic

Chapter Six Dragon Magic

The Watchtower began its journey to the east and north, far from the mountains where dragons lived, and where those who were not Gatekeepers lived alongside them.

Sintel's euphoria kept her in a daze. She stayed by her pallet, never let the crystal leave her person, even to bathe or sleep. It was part of the bonding process. Marska kept an eye on her, but otherwise left her alone.

It was two days before Sintel came to breakfast, and everyone could hear her stomach growling.

"I'm sorry, I've been distracted," she said as she sat down beside Marska.

"Don't worry, I expected that. It happened to me, too. Happens to everybody who finds their crystal," said Marska with a smile.

Sintel put her crystal down on the table, so Marska brought hers out and set it beside the other. The crystals were just about the same size, with Marska's just a bit thicker, and the planes of the sides coming to a point at a shallower angle.

"Where are we? I noticed the mountains are behind us now," said Sintel, digging in to her eggs.

"On our way to the eastern shore," was the answer, "But before we get there, we're stopping to let you practice and get a feel for your dragon magic."

Sintel grinned. "Thanks! I'm really feeling like I need to stretch my wings."

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

The place they stopped was a miles-wide shallow valley with grass and tall weeds mixed with flat rocks and the occasional boulder, all of limestone. The Watchtower dropped anchor (so to speak) just at the rim, and Marska and Sintel lowered via the diplomat module.

The friends walked along the stony ground, enjoying the cool air until the ship was well behind them. It was a perfect place to practice.

"Let's get started," said Marska, "You can feel your crystal, so now you need to tap into it, so you can use the magic."

"The books were not very forthcoming about how to do that," said Sintel.

"Because each Gifted needs to discover it for themselves," was the answer. "I did it, so I know you can. Focus your attention on the crystal. Feel the power there, and draw it into yourself."

Sintel was closed her eyes and was silent. Then, "Okay, I think I've got it..."

"Race you to that boulder, then," said Marska, and took off running at a speed no non-Gifted could match. She turned and watched the other running toward her at a normal pace. She shook her head. "You didn't have it."

"Yeah, I noticed," answered the girl, blushing a bit.

Marska frowned, and narrowed her eyes at something over Sintel's shoulder. Curious, she turned and looked, but there was nothing that hadn't been there before.

"What is it?" Sintel asked, and without thinking her hand flashed up and caught a small rock before it hit her in the head. She opened her hand and looked at it, astonished. Then she looked at Marska. "I looked around, and SAW it coming! I had time to grab it!"

"Now you're getting the idea," said Marska with a smirk. "You also just proved you're a Gifted."

"Why, you..." said Sintel with her own smirk, and lunged for the older woman, but missed. She turned and chased her around, both laughing.

The horseplay was interrupted by a loud horn being blown from the Watchtower. Both stopped and looked at it.

"That's the alarm!" said Marska, "We'd better get back, now!"

"Stop where you are!"

Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by fifteen or so men and women, dressed in green and gray clothes, and all wearing swords, but none were drawn. All of them were blond.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Marska in an imperious voice.

"We are the Hyena Clan," said a woman, stepping forward, "My name is Tona, and you are of the Gatekeepers. You will help us against the Mantis Clan."

"We cannot," answered Marska, "We have other business. But if..."

"No, no excuses," interrupted Tona, "Your sky ship will defeat our enemies once and for all!"

"The Watchtower is for patrol and diplomacy, and has few weapons," said Marska, forcefully, "We have other ships more suited for such a task, if we agree with you and your goals."

"We have waited long for this opportunity," said Tona, "And we will not waste it. Either your ship helps us, or you will die here."

Sintel looked at her companion, worried. She had stayed silent through the conversation, knowing full well she was too plain-spoken and honest for such a situation. They were both armed with knives, but nothing else.

"You had best rethink that plan. If you know we are Gatekeepers, then you should also know we two are Gifted," said Marska, shifting slightly.

The people surrounding them laughed, to their surprise.

"We are not children," said an older man, stepping forward, "The Gifted are just a story to frighten those who are not of the Gatekeepers. But you have things others do not," he gestured at the ship, where all could see the crew watching the confrontation. The module had been taken up to prevent boarding.

"If you persist in taking this course, you might lose any chance of the Gatekeepers helping you," said Marska, "Best think again."

"You will help us," said Tona, "We have you, and the ship can do nothing."

"You will not be deterred?" asked Marska, resigned to a diplomatic failure.

"We will not," confirmed Tona, "Come with us. You will not be harmed as long as you and your sky ship cooperate." Still, no one drew a sword, proof of the respect they still had.

Marska looked at Sintel. "Ready?"

"I... I don't know what to do..." said the younger woman.

"You're a fighter; you will," said Marska. "No weapons, if we can help it."

"Enough talk! Turn..."

Tona's order was interrupted by a fist in the stomach which doubled her over and she fell to the ground, retching. No one had seen Marska move.

After a moment's pause, where the rest of the clan were startled, they reached for her. She grabbed an arm and threw the offending person into others, bowling them over. But the man who had spoken grabbed her from behind and got a good grip.

Sintel watched for a few moments, then noticed the cheers coming from the Watchtower. She didn't particularly like fighting, but was more than willing to defend herself and others. Deciding to trust her instincts and new dragon crystal, she waded into the fray.

She punched the man holding Marska in the side and he grunted, letting go. With a kick Sintel knocked him out of the crowd where he tumbled to a stop on a rock.

Looking around quickly, it dawned on her that everyone but Marska seemed to be moving slowly. Several of the Hyena Clan were standing back away from the fight, so she ignored them and concentrated on those intent on taking them prisoner.

Tona had recovered and was approaching, fist moving forward. But Sintel had plenty of time to move out of the way and let her pass by. She stuck out a foot and watched her trip and fall down.

Marska was suddenly beside her. "Let's go." They both turned and ran for the ship, leaving the others behind. They heard yelling, but the clan had no chance of catching them.

"Follow my lead," said Marska.

Sintel dropped back slightly, and watched as Marska leapt up some twenty feet and grabbed one of the mooring lines. She shimmied up the rope hand over hand and quickly reached the ship proper. Sintel did the same but not quite as high, and not quite as fast.

Once they were aboard, the Captain ordered the mooring lines brought up, and the Watchtower got under way. Sintel and Marska looked down, where the Hyena Clan stood watching them. Sintel waved, and one of the younger women waved back.

"Now you've gotten a real taste of dragon magic," said Marska, taking a drink of fruit juice, "It will be easier for you now, and will just take practice to be comfortable with it."

"Thank you, Marska," said Sintel, giving her friend a hug.

Later, alone at night, Sintel thought of what had happened today. The power and speed she had tapped into. Maybe... those dreams of glory were not such distant things as she thought. Now that she had her crystal, she understood. Once more the feeling of power, wealth, and fame coming to her overwhelmed her. And she liked it.

Finding Scales was still her priority, but to do so she would have to become so much more than she was. And she had an idea of how to do that.

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

Some days later, Marska called Sintel into her office and asked her to sit. On the desk were several papers from T'U'Khon brought by messenger birds.

"I have news," said Marska, holding up a piece of paper that had been flattened, but still tried to roll up. "I reported our experience at the last colony, where you suggested improving their lives would make them more receptive to the goals of the Gatekeepers. It seems to have worked, at least in that case. The priests have heard from them that they are willing to join the cause."

"Good news, then!" grinned the redhead.

"Yes, it is," confirmed the other, "But doing that first will add several years, at least, to carrying out the cause. But that's fine. Nobody expected it to take place overnight."

Sintel hesitated a moment, then said "I've had another idea."

"By all means, tell me!" exclaimed Marska, perking up.

"I've seen a lot of dragon crystal on this trip that isn't bonded," she started, "And it occurs to me that they are waiting for the right person to come along."

"True," agreed the other.

"That might be forever. Or never. So the thing to do is to go out and find them and send them to T'U'Khon," she said.

"It would have to be done quietly, though," said Marska, "No sense in tipping off, or alarming, other leaders."

Sintel paused, then said, "I would like to be the first to seek them. I've traveled a lot through the lands we are near, and know where to find towns and villages."

"Yes, I agree," said Marska, "And I would expect you back in a couple of years. I would say it's worth trying, and you are an excellent agent for the task."

S:TDC/S:TDC/S:TDC

Sintel took her leave of the Gatekeeper Lodge once the Watchtower was again moored in Zharing. The Master of the house, who had ordered her taken, agreed to be the contact for recruits. He did not, however, apologize.

With a final hug and reluctant goodbye, she left Marska behind and headed off on the mission. Her first stop, though, was the inn where she had not finished staying the night.

Mrs. Bekkan recognized her immediately. "Welcome back! I am glad to see you are well! And now with the Gatekeepers!"

"Yes, I am," nodded the girl.

"I kept your staff and backpack safe for you, except for the food you had, of course," she said, going to a closet and getting the items.

As she put on the backpack, Sintel said, "I'm surprised you kept these things."

"I felt bad for the way you were taken. It was the least I could do."

"What about my belt and pouch?"

"I put them in the backpack," was the answer.

The key was safe. That made Sintel feel better.

At last Sintel found herself outside of the town, her backpack restocked and ready for the trip. She looked back, seeing the Watchtower still moored, and supplies being loaded. She would miss it, and the crew, and most especially Marska and Majarus.

She turned and headed down the unpaved road. She had a mission, and knew just where to start...

The End


End file.
